1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reusable, one-piece device for temporarily holding a pair of skis together, with one device in the ski tip area and one at the tail area, so that the skis are easier to transport and store.
2. Background Information
Skiers often use ski straps and the like to tie a pair of skis together until it is time to use them again. Since skis are long (typically about five to seven feet), curved, and slender, carrying them around unbound demands two hands and is difficult to do without bumping into someone or banging the skis. A pair of skis that are temporarily tied together is easier to transport and store. Skis, especially Nordic racing skis, backcountry skis, and other specialty skis, can be quite expensive, and damage to the skis can slow racing times or otherwise interfere with performance, and can possibly be dangerous for the skier and any bystanders.
Unfortunately, current ski holders on the market: 1) tend to slip off the tails of the skis; 2) must be slid so far up the paired skis to work that they compress the curve of the skis; 3) are often so tight that they are difficult to slide over the flared tails of the paired skis; and/or 4) have hook and loop straps which lose their integrity over time. Also, the hook and loop patches may itself scratch, or may attract small particles that scratch, the ski finish. In regard to the second item, using tension to keep ski holders in place damages a pair of skis. Over time, this compression of the skis can lead to a permanent change in the camber of the ski. The camber of a ski, or snowboard, is the slight upward arching curve in the ski or snowboard, usually with the bend in the middle. Each pair of skis is manufactured with a specifically designed camber. Maintaining the intended camber is very important to optimal functioning of the ski.
Optimizing the camber of a ski is only one aspect of the research and work that goes into the design and manufacture of a ski. Skis are designed differently, depending on their intended function, the conditions to which they will likely be exposed, and the attributes (e.g., height, weight, experience level) of the skier. Conditions for consideration include the condition of the snow, its likely dirt content and temperature and moisture content, and the type of snow crystals anticipated. For example, kids' skis are shaped and built differently than backcountry, racing, or recreational skis. It is disappointing to purchase a fine set of skis and find that it has been damaged over time by an inexpensive, poorly designed ski strap or other conventional ski holder that has changed the function of the ski by changing its camber, an important functional attribute of the ski.
In addition, conventional ski holders can be difficult to place on a pair of skis, and they may pop or slide off the skis after a short time. Conventional holders may loosen over time, allowing the skis to slide out of the ski holder. When a pair of skis is properly in a ski holder, the bases face each other, which protects them. An unpaired ski base can more easily be scratched or damaged, which decreases the effectiveness of the ski at sliding on the snow. Also, the movement and weight of a pair of skis in lightweight ski holders as the pair is carried by hand or in a vehicle tends to cause many conventional ski holders to rip, especially along any sewn side seams.
The ski holder device of the present invention is carefully designed not to damage the skis it holds. The present ski holder devices are typically used in pairs. One of the ski holder devices is positioned in the tip end area of a pair of skis positioned base-to-base, and a second one of the ski holder devices is positioned in the tail end area of the pair of skis. The one-piece, inexpensive ski holder device of the present invention can be used for holding a variety of ski types. Also, the present ski holder devices are available in several sizes for use on different types of skis, such as a ski holder device for holding a pair of 42 millimeter wide racing ski, and a wider ski holder device for holding a 48 millimeter wide children's ski, for example.